


Dontmakemefallinlove

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AfterSelia being supportive friends!, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, help sayo, little angst, sayolisa brotp, sorry for the ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: Sayo is aware of her feelings for Tsugumi and something inside her is afraid to ruin things with her if she confesses it, then she will receive all possible help to achieve her goal.What can go wrong with Afterglow and Roselia helping?Sayo doesn't want to know the answer





	1. Help me, Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! First of all I would like to warn that English is not my first language so I try to translate this correctly, I would be really grateful that if you find any grammatical error or etc you can help me correct it!
> 
> With no more words to say, I hope you enjoy reading!

Sayo looked at the screen of her phone anxiously, the message had already been sent not many minutes ago but her hands were already beginning to sweat from nerves. It was the first time she did something like that, it was a fairly new ground for her and she wasn't sure she was doing things right.

She had been getting close a girl for a couple of weeks, Hazawa Tsugumi, a sweet girl who studied at the same school as her twin sister and also works part-time in her family's Coffee shop, they began to be friends when Sayo had decided to attend the baking classes that the coffee offered, Sayo was not sure when she began to feel all the butterflies in her stomach when she was near Tsugumi, the only thing she was sure was that she did not seem to calm down as the days went by.

Tonight she had gone a little beyond normal in her conversation. They were talking about a dessert that Tsugumi was interested in baking and how exciting it would be if Sayo help her.

**Tsugumi: So Sayo-san, what you think about it? we should try?**

**Sayo: I will be glad to, even if my baking skills are not as good as yours.**

**Tsugumi: Don't think so low abour yourself, Sayo-san! You have improved a lot since your first class!**

**Sayo: It is all thank to you, Hazawa-san. You You were very kind and patient with me,**

** honestly I was very happy to have attended to that class at Hazawa Coffee that day.**

At the time she really didn't think what she had written in her message, she had just let herself go and said what she felt, but when the message was marked as read and there were no signs of Tsugumi's response she began to consider that she probably didn't have the best idea.

**Sayo:** **Excuse me if my message bothers you, Hazawa-san, I think I let my words come out without thinking.**

**Tsugumi: Ah! Don't worry, Sayo! You took me off guard hehe...**

**Thanks for coming to Hazawa Coffee that day, you've always been my favorite student!**

Sayo wasn't sure how her face could feel so warm and and because those tickles on her neck started to bother her. Without ignoring the smile on her lips she replied.

**Sayo: I appreciate your honesty, let me tell you that you are my favorite teacher.**

After pressing the send button Sayo block her cell phone and dropped into her bed. 

"I think ... I'm sinking deeper into whatever Hazawa-san is doing to me"

It took Sayo a while to understand that what she felt for Tsugumi was love and that she could not simply repress it and forget it because as the days went by it was almost impossible not to think about the barista and her lovely smile or her pretty eyes. She felt that the biggest problem was that she did not know if it was a good idea to express it, the process of acceptance of her feelings had already been very long, she was not sure if she was ready to confess them, and worse, be rejected.

The guitarist was not sure if Tsugumi was even interested in girls, she had never talked about it with her because during her classes was not relevant; Sayo was a bit disappointed for not trying to bring the issue to the light.

Now she was staring at the ceiling as far away as possible from her phone, she felt lost and confused but in turn she was happy, something inside her was grateful that was Tsugumi of all people, such a hardworking and dedicated girl , kind and pretty, she listened to her and understood her and always tried to advise her as much as possible, besides she was very pretty in Sayo's eyes, with her pretty chocolate hair and her eyes that matched, she always wore those cute clothes and her voice was her favorite melody.

Yes, Sayo had it very bad.

She knew that if she didn't speak directly with Tsugumi then she could find someone with enough confidence to do so, in her mind only one name had appeared and after thinking about it a couple of minutes she decided to take her phone and call.

**_ "Hello? Sayo? " _**Lisa's voice came from her phone.

"Good Night Imai-san, sorry for the inconvenience..." she said until she was interrupted.

** _ “Not at all! It is a surprise but it is pleasant, although I imagine that it is something urgent so you couldn’t wait for tomorrow's practice"_ **

"You're right, I... I need the advice of a good friend" the silence that followed that make her nervous "Imai-san...?"

**“_Sorry! Hehe … it moved me a bit that you call me a good friend, but hey__, I'm here to help you with whatever you need so, Im all ears!"_**

"I ... I really appreciate it, it's just that, of all the members of Roselia, I think you're the only one with a broader knowledge about love"

** _ “I don't… I wouldn’t be so sure that I’m good in love but… if we only take Roselia as a reference maybe - wait, do you want to talk about love with me?” _ **

Sayo suddenly felt her red cheeks again.

"Yes, I ... I am in a... complicated situation with my feelings and, I would like you ... to help me."

Silence.

**"_I__s that ... a confession?" _**

"What? Is not! At all! I ... I mean someone else, Imai-san!”

** _ “Oh my God Sayo that almost caused me a heart attack, because of how soft your voice became and the way you expressed it made me think of something else"_ **

"I apologize then, I also fully understand that your feelings are directed towards Minato-san"

_** "No! No... I... Just don't say it so loud, God! ”** _

A small smile escaped the guitarist's lips until she remembered the main reason for her call.

_** "So Sayo ... who is the lucky girl?"** _

"You are assuming very soon that is a girl."

**_ "And it isn't?" _ Silence " ** _** I know my Sayo girls, I know perfectly well that she is a girl, but I need a name."** _

"It's... Hazawa Tsugumi"

_** "Oh that did take me by surprise, but it's pretty cute, Tsugumi is really pretty!"** _

"It really is ..." Sayo muttered as she remembered the keyboardist "And, I consider that the biggest problem."

_** “Is it a problem for you how pretty she is…? I mean, I'm nobody to judge you but… ”** _

"I did not mean that! I mean, I don't know what to do with what I feel… ”

_ "Why?" _

"Because I'm afraid, if I'm honest, I've never felt anything like this towards anyone and the idea of getting Hazawa-san away from me because of what I feel is terrified of me"

_** "Sayo you're so sweet ..."** _

"Imai-san..."

_** "Sorry Sorry! But you shouldn't be so worried, we've all been in your situation at some point hehe... although, haven't you considered the possibility that Tsugumi likes you too? ”** _

"I'm not sure if she is interested in girls"

_** “I think I can give you a hand with that! Tomorrow I will work with Moca before practice, I could ask her to give me some kind of answer to that”** _

"I am not so sure of wanting to involve Aoba-san in this."

_ "You can trust me! I will not let her know that you are the one interested. ” _

Sayo hesitated for a moment, she was really relieved that Lisa would help her but involving another person was dangerous, especially someone so close to Tsugumi , although she couldn't think of a second idea and was desperate enough at the moment.

"Okay, I trust your word..."

_ ** "Perfect! I'll give you reports of what I will know tomorrow, I should probably go to sleep right now and you too, so see you tomorrow Sayo!"** _

"See you tomorrow Imai-san, thanks ... for listening."

**_ “Thank you for trusting! Good night!” _** after that the phone was thrown back on her bed beside her. She felt much better after talking about her feelings and would lie if she said she wasn't anxious about what Lisa could know about Tsugumi .

"I just hope it doesn't end badly..." and with a last breath she settled down to sleep.

* * *

Sayo had never been a morning person, she hated having to wake up so early but because of her responsibility sence she never lasted too long in her bed. After washing her face she put on her uniform and with a backpack on her shoulder she went to have breakfast.

"Onee-chan, good morning!" Hina said as she watched Sayo coming to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hina" Sayo replied leaving the backpack on the couch and heading to the kitchen to get what she needed for her morning black coffee.

"You look a little discouraged onee-chan, did you have a bad dream?"

"I... I wouldn't call it a bad dream, I just have too many things in mind and I feel that because of that it will be a long day."

"Do you want to ... talk about it?" Hina asked in a softer way to her usual self, Sayo was about to reject her coldly and pretend she had said nothing but the memory of Tsugumi's advice about her sister and the process of becoming someone better for her stopped her.

"I would like to clarify my thoughts a bit before speaking them but, I appreciate the interest, if I need it I will not hesitate to tell you, thank you" the brightness that came to Hina's expression after speaking made her heart feel warm. It had been very difficult for her not to feel inferior with the strange Hina ability to do everything right but when she talked about it with Tsugumi in one of their classes the keyboardist kindly expressed her point of view and even her own experience with feelings like those and by giving her a couple of advices Sayo had decided that she would start treating her sister better, even if it still took a long time to become the ideal older sister for Hina.

Her mind began to wander in the kind way Tsugumi always helps and listens to her, she has been so patient with her that Sayo fears she cant never thank her enough for being so kind to her. Tsugumi was a girl with insecurities not so different from hers and she yearned to make her feel the same way the barista made her feel, Tsugumi was absolutely wonderful and she really need to know it.

Sweet, cute, kind and wonderful Tsugumi ….

"Onee-chan!"

“Uh? I... I'm sorry Hina, I was thinking about something"

“And too much! I called you 4 times and you seemed completely lost, are you sure you're okay? ”

"Yes, I'm very sorry, we'll talk about it later, I have to go ..." avoiding all kind of eye contact Sayo decided to leave her cup of coffee and headed for her backpack "See you later Hina, it's your turn to make dinner" and without waiting for an answer, she left home to take the train.

Since she had left home until her last class of the day her mind couldn't stopped think about Tsugumi, any detail was enough for the brunette to return to her head and that only make Sayo want to hide in her room under her sheets.

It wasn't long before she had to go to her practice with Roselia and that made her nervous because Lisa would have already finished her shift with Moca and she was quite curious about what her friend had learned. Also, with so much in mind, she was afraid of not being able to give her best when she played.

After their usual classes and having helped Rinko with a couple of issues in the student council room they decided to go to the studio to meet the rest of the band, although Sayo didn't notice the worried look that Rinko was giving her, her frown looked frowned and her gaze seemed to be lost somewhere and Rinko was pretty sure it was due to something that bothered her, although sometimes being a quiet person she didn’t like to leave her friends having problems but she wouldn't even ask Sayo about it, she considered that if she waited a little, maybe Sayo would open up to her and the rest of Roselia.

As soon as they approached CiRCLE they could notice that the rest of the band was already waiting for them, Sayo felt again the nerves invade her body when she noticed Lisa standing next to Yukina and Ako .

“Rinrin! Sayo-san!” Ako called cheerfully as she noticed them from a distance, with a slightly faster step they approached her friends.

"Good afternoon, Sayo, Rinko" greeted Yukina "We can go rehearse now" without waiting for an answer she enter the place carrying Rinko and Ako behind her, Sayo was going to enter until a hand stopped her.

"Hey, let's talk a little before going with the others" Lisa said.

"Minato-san won't be bother?"

"It will be fast, I promise!" Sayo sighed and left her guitar for a moment on the floor waiting for Lisa to speak.

"And what is it about?"

"Well, I talk to Moca about what was agreed yesterday..." Sayo tensed a little. "And ... luck seems to be on your side!" The bassist happily exclaimed.

"I don't understand what you mean, Imai-san."

"Tsugumi is interested in girls!" Sayo panicked and covered Lisa's mouth with her hand.

“Don’t… Don't say it so loudly! I don't want to get her in trouble for something like that!”

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that you had that worried look and wanted to cheer you up a bit" Lisa said after Sayo put her hand away.

"Aoba-san... did she tell you?"

"Something like that, let's say it wasn't the words she use but it was what I understood."

"That just assures me that maybe you misunderstood her words."

“Have a little faith, Sayo! I am very sure of what I understood ”

"And then how did she tell you?"

"Well…."

* * *

_ Lisa was about to finish her shift before going to practice and had not yet been able to bring up the issue of Tsugumi with Moca without revealing the intention behind the subject. She didn't want to disappoint Sayo, especially since she fully understood her friend's current situation. _

_ "Then Moca ... How are things going with Ran ?" she asked. _

_ “Uhm? I guess good old tricks always work in Ran _ ~“ _ she said _ _ "And how are things with Minato-san?" _

_ "Yukina? Well ... as always, you know, Yukina achieves her dream while I help her" said Lisa, starting to get nervous " I have a.. weird question_ _... does everyone in Afterglow like girls?" Lisa hit her forehead mentally because maybe the question had been very direct and could spoil things. _

_ “Uhm... Most likely, after Ran and I, Tomo-chin and Hi-chan are the next ones, no matter how much they die for each other, are still so dense. ” _

_ "And ... Tsugumi?" Moca eyebrow arched at the question and Lisa was pretty sure she was beginning to act suspiciously at her friend. _

_ “Moca is sure that Tsugu also believes that girls are the best, I mean, she has never been interested in a boy and apparently recently there is a girl who distracts her too much _~”

_ "Oh, and you know who it is?" _

_ “You seem very interested in our Tsugu, aren't you leaving Minato-san behind to notice our baby ? _~ ”

_ "No, no! It's just that… I know someone who is… interested and asked for help and I trust you won't say anything about this talk, right? ” _

_ "Moca promises silence in exchange for bread _ ~ _ " _

_ "Ah I knew it wouldn't be free but that's fine, I really appreciate your cooperation" _

_ "Although I would like to know who is interested in Tsugu, I cannot allow any impure being from trying to keep the Afterglow sunbeam _~"

_ "I promise to pay your bread for a week if you don't tell anyone about it" _

_ “You seem worried, is it so serious? _~ ”

" _Mocaaaa, please!" Lisa begged and Moca's smile softened. _

_ "The kind Moca lowers your sentence three days and promises to keep the secret" with one hand on her chest and the other raised , Lisa sighed. _

_ "Is about…." _

* * *

"You really told Aoba-san!?"

“Don't get mad! It was for a good thing! Besides, I trust her word and I know she won't tell anyone ”

“But she’s one of Hazawa-san best friends! How about she go and tell her? Or if she use it against me? ”

"I don't think Moca capable of anything like that" Sayo looked at Lisa with an annoyed look "Oh that's fine, maybe just a little bit but ... Don't let that stop you! You have the free way and the opportunity is knocking at your door ”

"You mentioned earlier that Hazawa-san is already interested in someone else, so I don't think it's any use to express what I feel."

"Oh dear Sayo, why are you so den-"

"Sayo, Lisa, we have practice" Yukina appeared between them interrupting her friend and with a slightly annoying posture, without waiting for a response she go back to the study with the last two members behind her.

Sayo didn't want to show it but something inside her felt bad when she learned that Tsugumi was interested in someone else, she was obviously going to respect the decision and, if it was necessary, help her even if it hurt her.

Roselia's usual hours of practice passed quickly and the band was already cleaning the room before leaving, Sayo could feel the worried look of Lisa on her but maybe if she pretended not to notice Lisa would not say anything.

"Sayo, I would like to talk with you, do you have a few minutes?" Yukina's request took everyone by surprise and Sayo hiding her surprise accept "Well, I wait for you outside" without waiting she left the room with the eyes of the rest on her.

"Sayo-san is in trouble!" Ako announced in horror .

"Ako-chan... you can't assume... that Hikawa-san is in trouble..." Rinko said with her stuff in hand.

"But Yukina-san arrived very mysterious, like a powerful dark figure emerging from the underworld!"

"Is it a kind of insult or praise...?" Lisa asked Rinko .

"A little... of both"

"Whatever Minato-san wants to deal with me I am very sure that it is only a matter of the band, beside of that I do not find a reason why she wants to talk to me so, if you allow me, see you tomorrow" Sayo walk outisde CiRCLE noticing that Yukina was already waiting for her on a table, leaving her things by her side she sat down in front of her.

"Sorry for the delay"

"Sayo, thanks for taking your time"

"Why the sudden request?" Sayo asked, Yukina's serious look suddenly blushed and something seemed to indicate that she was getting nervous.

"You see, I have been having a particular problem and at first I considered myself able to deal with it but in recent days I have realized that I am not and, you are the only one with whom I am sure to speak it"

"Even before Imai-san?"

“The problem is... about her”

"Did you have any kind of discussion?"

"Not at all, I really... I think I've started to feel something more for Lisa, something... deeper" if someone told Sayo that Yukina would be confessing her feelings for her best friend today she would probably have judged you dumb, but right now she could tell in Yukina's eyes that she was serious and that, like her, she wasn't sure how she was going to fix what her head had been deciphering for weeks .

"And how could I help you?" Sayo thought she probably sounded rude but she didn't understand the point of why of all people she decided to talk to her.

“Considering that the only person I know who would give me advice based on my way of being is the central point of my concern and that if I compare that with Roselia, you were my most close and sure choice that would make my statement not end in tragedy."

"I honestly can't blame you for that decision at all" Sayo fully understood Yukina's position, in the end, besides Lisa, the rest of Roselia seemed to have trouble interacting with other people.

“Even if you don't have any advice, I thought maybe if I talk about with a friend I would feel a bit better ..."

"Have you considered telling her?"

“Many times if Im honest but, although the fact that being a girl does not seem to be the biggest of my problems, I am not sure that Lisa can feel anything more than friendship for me, we have spent almost all our life being friends and something like this could ruin it and… she is the most important person in my life, to imagine a life without Lisa is something that depresses me and I just don't want to lose her ” Yukina's words carried a feeling of sadness and Sayo could understand it even if her situation with Tsugumi did not carry the weight of a long friendship, she understood the feeling of fear of losing someone who has become indispensable in your life. However, on this occasion Sayo knew the history of both parts and although Lisa has never said it explicitly, she has not been in charge of denying her feelings towards Yukina, both were on the same line and if neither did anything soon things could get complicated .

“Minato-san, if you let me, I must tell you that maybe you should try to express to Imai-san what you feel, you know her better than me and I think we are both sure that even if she did not correspond to those feelings, she would never leave you or walk away , the affection that Imai-san feels for you is quite special that I could dare to say that there is a possibility that she feel the same for you” Sayo compared Yukina's expression with a surprised cat.

“What do you mean, Sayo? Do you know anything? ”

Now, Sayo didn't want to be responsible for letting go of her friend's feelings without actually having the authorization to do so, even if this would make things easier for them Sayo considered it unfair to reveal such an important secret for Lisa.

"No, but I have noticed the small actions that show the affection Imai-san has for you" with some fear and insecurity Sayo placed her hand on Yukina's shoulder, causing a small shudder in both of them "My advice is, that if you are already sure of what you feel, do not be afraid to tell her, the worst thing that can happen to you is that it breaks your heart but besides that I consider Imai-san unable to do something like that, there is something inside me that tells me that your feelings are probably reciprocated”

There was a moment of silence between them but it was not uncomfortable or annoying, it was simply something that served both to think.

“I really appreciate your words Sayo, I… I really wasn't sure what to do or say and, it's a relief to be able to count on you, inside and outside of Roselia, I hope you have in mind that if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for it, Now I apologize but I must go home and start with this, again thank you very much and have a safe return home, see you tomorrow ” Yukina soon take her things and go home leaving Sayo in the cafeteria, the guitarist felt overwhelmed by the strange warm feeling that invaded her, It wasn’t have the same strength as what Tsugumi usually made her feel but she had rarely been praised for giving advice and above all having helped a _ friend _.

Sayo then considered her own words, if she did not take the risk she would lose the opportunity to know if Tsugumi corresponded to her feelings and even if she did not at least, she could try to overcome it and move on, but if that was the best option then, why was she so afraid of? Like Yukina, the situation was not so different, Tsugumi was a very kind person and even if she didn't feel the same, she wouldn't stop being her friend, maybe even help her overcome the pain quickly, then, why is she so afraid of?

"Sayo-san, you're just the person I'm looking for" the voice of the caller was unmistakable and Sayo suddenly felt that she was facing her worst nightmare "I'm glad to know that fate is in favor of Moca ~ "

_ "Why me...?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this first chapter!  
i edited it so i hope the translation and the grammar is much better now!  
Kudos and comments are appreciated, thanks for reading! :)


	2. Afterglow to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca is determined to help Tsugumi and that means involving all Afterglow with Hikawa Sayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoh! The second chapter is here! Sorry for the delay, it's the first time I've written something as long as this and I really want to do it right.  
I apologize again if the translation is very bad, I still work on it!  
Enjoy the new chapter, thanks!

Tsugumi looked at her phone with many nerves, the night before she left Sayo without an answer because after sending her last message she fell asleep and the next morning she was not sure how adequate would be answer with much difference time between the messages.

A long sigh came out of her lips and she left the phone in her pocket.

"Is something wrong, Tsugumi?" Ran asked with remarkable concern.

"O-oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking ..."

"And about who were you thinking?" Himari asked hugging her from behind.

“E-eh? I wasn't thinking about anyone!” Tsugumi's cheeks felt completely warm at the thought of being discovered about her thoughts, even though everyone in Afterglow was already aware of the person who had distracted her she is still ashamed when she is discovered thinking about it

"Who would say someone so cold and stoic would catch Tsugumi's soft and tender heart" Tomoe said with a funny smile.

“Sa-Sayo-san is not cold! She's really... sweet and kind..." Tsugumi replied blushing.

"Stop teasing Tsugumi, remember we agreed not to comment things that can disturb her" Ran said "Beside, we are here to rehearse and we need to improve a bit more in the last song so I want us to be ready for the moment when Moca returned"

"Ran talks about the great Moca when she's not there, I can tell how much you miss me~"

“What took you so long? It was supposed that you only went to buy some water for Himari” Ran claimed trying to look annoying but her red cheeks did not allow her “Which you certainly don't bring”

"Moca had a little divine intervention~"

"Divine intervention?" Himari asked curiously.

"Whatever it has been is not important enough if we are in the middle of a reher -"

"I found Sayo-san in the cafeteria" all the attention was put on Moca who was made a mocking smile "I had to intervene a little and have a serious talk with her ~"

“Mo-Moca-chan! What ... What did you told her!?" Tsugumi suddenly was completely red and nervous.

"If you did something that would affect Tsugumi, I swear..."

"Calm down Ran, I wasn't tough or said anything bad, I didn't reveal any secrets... I just did a favor~"

"A ... favor?" Tomoe was now next to Tsugumi trying to calm her.

"Yes, Lisa-san wanted to know something and then I consulted in person with Sayo-san, it wasn't serious... Besides, I wanted to test if she was good enough to have the heart of our Tsugu~"

"You're awful…"

"You love me like that ~" Ran just sighed.

“Well, can we rehearse even a little? I know everyone is curious about whatever Moca has done but we must work to improve” without another comment Afterglow began their last hour of rehearsal.

Tsugumi felt that she had improved a lot because her melody was at the rhythm of the rest of the band and made her feel very proud of herself, a big part of her progress was due to her dedication and her love for her band, she didn't want to be the one to delay to her friends <strike>(even if they said it was none of that)</strike> and if that sometimes meant sleeping a little later or practicing alone in her free time she had no problem, but a small part of her improvement she attributed to Sayo's support and help. Like her, Sayo didn't want to be left behind with her band and always did her best to go further than expected and that inspired Tsugumi, Sayo also advised her that despite that it was important to find her own sound did not want her to over strain because her health was even more important than anything else and no matter what will happen Tsugumi could always count on her in what she needed even if their instruments were totally different, her patience and concern had only been the beginning to completely capture the keyboard player's heart.

Tsugumi had been dealing with her recent feelings for Roselia's guitarist for weeks and every day it was really hard not to think about her all the time, everything about Sayo was totally interesting and every time she discovered something new from the Hikawa twin she liked it more and that's starting to affect her more than normal. Tsugumi was not a person who had experience love, in addition to the obvious feelings of her friends she did not remember feeling it on her own and everything she knew was based on the romantic mangas that Himari sometimes reads.

Until a few days ago she tell her friends about what she felt and even despite Moca's jokes and protection from Ran and Tomoe they were all happy for Tsugumi and let her know that they would help her anytime she need it and with that they let Tsugumi asking to herself what was next after this.

She was already aware of her feelings and her friends were willing to support her and give her the best possible advice, but was she supposed to tell Sayo now?

The idea made her feel tornadoes in her stomach, she wasn't sure if Sayo was interested in girls to start with and if she was, would she notice someone like Tsugumi? Sayo was someone who at first glance seemed cold and unbreakable but deep down she was someone so kind and fragile in turn, they shared some insecurities which they had been working together in recent weeks, she was quite intelligent and dedicated and her recent passion for music and her band made her someone even more incredible, in addition that she intends to become the best possible sister for Hina, she just showed how kind she was, besides she couldn't ignore that she was really _ pretty, _her eyes and her hair were so pretty and her striking colors, the fact that she was taller than Tsugumi gave her extra points and...

"Tsugumi?" Ran's hand running several times down her face took her out of the trance she was in and instantly felt her cheeks blush "We're done but ... you stared at nothing for a while and began to scare us"

"A-Ah, I... I'm so sorry, I was thinking about something and I kept that in mind"

"My little Tsugu is growing!" Exclaimed Himari hugging her friend.

"So it is love that has you so lost?" Tomoe asked walking to the opposite side of where Himari was.

"I-It's just that... I don't know if I should tell Sayo-san about what I feel"

"I say take your chances and go after her ~"

“Right Moca! You said you talked to Sayo-san earlier, can we know now? ”

"It was nothing really relevant, Lisa-san wanted a small favor and asked me for help to talk about something with Sayo-san, nothing serious... But Moca took the opportunity to discuss certain issues with her ... ~"

"Moca, I swear if you ruined something about Tsugumi's feelings, I will never forgive you"

"What a little faith you have for me, love~" the nickname provoked another blush from Ran who just crossed her arms without saying anything else "I just wanted to know a couple of things about her"

"I-I have to go but, don't be so tough on Moca, she ... is trying to help me ... Now I would like to go to sleep and I would like to talk about this with all of you tomorrow"

"Okay Tsugu ... But don't be discouraged! We are here to help you” said Himari hugging Tsugumi harder .

"Sure, that's why we're friends... besides, you're not alone in this boat!" Tomoe added.

"Even if we are not the best in love, we will be with you"

“All for the Afterglow Sunbeam~”

"Aaah! I-I... I really appreciate girls, I will not let this discourage me, but I must go so, see you tomorrow!" And with that Tsugumi go in a hurry leaving the rest of Afterglow.

“Well, tell us what you know, Moca”

"Raaan~ you are being very unfair to Moca, I did everything for Tsugu's sake"

"We understand! Tell us what happened!” Tomoe and Ran looked surprised at Himari who seemed impatient for the story.

"Well, then, I went out for the water for Hi-chan..."

* * *

_ “Good evening, Aoba-san"_

_ "Sayo-san, you don't seem very happy to see me_~"

_ "I am not someone who hides what really feels" _

_ "Oh, and how do you manage to hide your feelings for Tsugu so well?" Sayo's serious look changed completely and now she was just completely flushed and surprised. "Did I hit the target? _~ ”

“_I__f you are here just to make fun of me then I prefer to end this conversation” _

_ "On the contrary Sayo-san, I am here to be your support, not to make fun of... although I will not refuse to say certain things_~"

_ "I do not really understand why you of all people is here to help me, even Mitake-san would be able to do more than you" _

_ "The cold and direct Sayo-san, and like this you want to get Tsugu?" _

_ "I do not…. I’m just…. agh ” _

_ "Don't see me as your dear enemy Sayo-san, I would really like to help you with your mission~ " _

_ "I don't think I asked for your help Aoba-san" _

_ "I know, but do you really have another option?" Sayo was silent a few minutes before releasing a sigh of defeat. _

_ "And what would you win in exchange for helping me?" _

_ "The satisfying that dear my sweet Tsugu will be happy with someone ... and that you will buy me bread from the Yamabuki bakery for two months" _

_ “Two months!? Even if I accept I don't have the money to supply so much!” _

_ "It's a shame then ... _~"

_ "Hm ... Two weeks” _

_ "Three" _

_ "Ten days and I don't give more" Sayo said firmly looking directly at Moca. _

_ “I accept but only because your strange look scares Moca a lot” _

_ “Your existence in general scares me, Aoba-san” _

_ "How tough you are Sayo-san, I'm doubting if Tsugu deserves to be next to someone like you _~"

_ "Well well! How do you plan to help me then?” Sayo asked more gently and calmly, even taking Moca by surprise. _

_ “Well, because I've known Tsugu for longer than I can count, I'm here to give you the complete guide to get Tsugumi! And you will also receive the full help of the amazing group better known as Afterglow ” _

* * *

"You involved us all!?" Ran shouted, interrupting Moca.

“Well, we want to see Tsugu happy next to the girl of her dreams, right? Moca also considers Tsugu's happiness as her priority in these moments”

"That doesn't mean we can get into her life like this!"

"Let her finish, Ran!" Himari exclaimed annoyed.

* * *

_ “I don't want the rest of Afterglow to know! It's bad enough with you ” _

_ "Moca is sure that if you have on your side the four people who best know Tsugu in the world, luck will be on your side" _

_ Moca felt the nerves in Sayo's gaze, despite her famous way of being, Moca really wanted to help her, she had seen Tsugumi radiate happiness every time the name of the guitarist Roselia came out during band practices and something that nobody had been able to ignore were the quick and sweet smiles that Tsugumi had every time a certain person's message appeared on her phone. At first she was afraid that someone like Sayo did not see how incredible the Afterglow keyboardist was, even if Tsugumi herself did not see it, she had the incredible ability to have the right words at the right time, she is quite sweet and kind and also that she has always cared for the people she loves, even if it makes her forget herself. And now, after Lisa had admitted that Sayo also saw Tsugumi in the same way she was willing to give them the boost they needed. _

_ "This... is fine, I... I will accept the help you offer me but, please, not a word to Hazawa-san" _

_ "Moca's mouth is completely sealed, Sayo-san" she smiled sincerely "Now, I need you to give me your number and I can add you to the group I will do with Afterglow to start with this" Moca handed her phone to Sayo. _

_ "Giving you my number is one of the last things I thought would happen to me on this day..." Sayo sighed as she wrote the number on the phone and returned it to Moca. "Even if this is a kind of madness I appreciate your help, the truth is that it's the first time I tried something like this and I just want the best for her. ” _

_ "You are softer than I expected Sayo-san, do not worry, I trust you are the right person for Tsugu" Roselia's guitarist blushed at the words of Moca, who was even surprised by the sincerity of her words "Well, I have to go back to practice or Ran will get angry again, I'll send you a message later” and without waiting for another answer Moca turned and went back to the studio. _

* * *

"And then we'll all be involved in your plan?" Ran asked touching her temples.

“Don't you want Tsugu's happiness too? I hope we can help Sayo-san take the first step before it's too late”

"Surprisingly I agree with Moca" Tomoe added "I mean, once I saw them on... a date? and Tsugumi and Sayo looked so happy with the other that it's not bad to want to help them"

"And even so! If Sayo-san hurts Tsugu somehow we'll take care of her” Himari said while hugging the drummer, Moca smiled in Ran's direction waiting for her approval.

"I only do it for Tsugumi's sake" Ran said with a long sigh and the rest smiled at the vocalist's approval.

* * *

Tsugumi was still looking at the screen of her phone, she felt it was too late to send a message, but something inside her was dying to talk to Sayo.

With her face buried in a pillow she looked at the screen, usually it was not so much trouble to send a message, but there was something about Sayo that didn't let her do it as she used to, she wasn't sure if she was interrupting her or maybe she didn't want to talk to anyone, Or maybe it was with her that she didn't want to talk to... Will she be upset because she haven't answered since last night?

Tsugumi let out a long sigh and hugged her pillow harder, it was unfair not to know if Sayo even thought about her, if she was interested in Tsugumi or if at least she was already close enough to call her friend, even think of being just a friend of Sayo was already causing Tsugumi a nuisance.

Is this what manga says that love felt? Was it really so frustrating to be in love?

But even if these feelings were so complicated Tsugumi was happy to f

eel them and that Sayo was the person who provoked them, she had spent much of her life admiring and wanting the love her friends feel, even if it wasn't something she knew. she was interested and really wanted to experience it. When Sayo arrived in her life, she was not prepared for what was going to come next, she had not expected that their _dates_ to the shop would become somewhat frequent and much less that her walks in the park would make them closer, even though she love Afterglow a lot she love the idea of having someone just for her, something she had never shared with someone and she hoped Sayo would think the same way.

Now, the screen of her phone was the same as last night and she don't want to leave it that way. A quick idea went through her head and with a little courage she decided to start it.

**Tsugumi: Hello Lisa-san! How are you going? **

**Sorry for the unexpected message. I hoped you could help me with something**

Lisa's number was registered on her phone since Moca had forgotten her phone at work and asked Tsugumi to let her call Lisa to keep it, since then the keyboardist decided to have it for any emergency.

This was an emergency.

**Lisa: Tsugumi! What a surprise hehe, what do you need? **

**Tsugumi: Well, I ... came here to ask something about Sayo-san.**

Tsugumi felt her cheeks burn as she wrote the message.

**Lisa: Oh, tell me how can I help you!**

**Tsugumi; I know it’s a little silly and I'm probably interrupting you...**

**but since last night I forgot to answer a message and I want to talk to her but I feel she might be upset**

**Do you think it's convenient at least wish her good night?" **

**Lisa: Tsugumi, Sayo is not allowed to be mad at you!**

**Tsugumi: Eh?**

**Lisa; Haha I'm kidding, but seriously, Sayo is unable to be upset with you**

**I think you'll make her very happy with a good night message" **

**Tsugumi: You believe it?** ****

**Lisa: Sure! Do it!**

**Tsugumi: Thank you Lisa! You just took a weight off me hehe**

**Lisa: I do my best!**

Tsugumi looked at her phone screen for a few moments before rewriting.

**Tsugumi: Can I ask you something a little weird?**

** "Lisa: Sure!**

**Tsugumi: Do you know if... Sayo-san is... interested in girls?" **

Tsugumi looked at her already read message and suddenly felt anxious, had she been very obvious? she didn't want to look like a freak or something, but she wanted to know if there was no chance with Sayo and she wanted to know before her feelings were stronger, asking Hina it was not her best option and if she thought about the rest of Roselia Lisa was the only able to give an answer to it.

**Lisa: Oh, well... I understand that she is**

The keyboardist hoped that her mother didnt listen to the sounds of her jump that caused the message, she was not really ready for an answer like that, maybe something more like she did not know or that Sayo did not talk about it, but that it was directly a yes make her jump out of bed.

**Lisa: Any particular reason?~**

Tsugumi for a moment feel that the message was sent by Moca and not by Lisa.

** _Tsugumi: Well... cause I... _ **

** Lisa: Do you consider Sayo special for you? ” **

**Tsugumi: Too special if I'm honest ...**

** _"Then Tsugumi ... you like Sayo more than a friend?"_ **

"Ehhhh!?"

“Tsugumi! Everything is alright?"

"Y-Yes mom, just ... just something, don't worry!" her cheeks were completely red, she hoped it hadn't been so obvious but Lisa threw the question so unexpectedly that she couldn't keep the scream.

**Tsugumi: Do you promise to keep the secret?**

**Lisa: I promise to take it to the grave" **

** _"Tsugumi: Yes... I ... I like Sayo, more than a friend, like a lot_**

**Lisa: Ah! And will you confess it?? **

**Tsugumi: I'm not sure...**

** I don't think someone like me can get Sayo's attention and I don't want to ruin anything we have**

**Lisa: Tsugumi , you are very pretty and kind**

**Sayo would be an idiot if she didn't notice you** ****

**Tsugumi: Lisa ...?**

**Lisa: I'm sorry hehe, but I'm serious, don't doubt your qualities!**

** I could even dare to say that maybe you already called Sayo's attention**

Tsugumi looked at the last message with too many feelings coming to her, was Sayo interested in her? Did Sayo tell her? Or she’s just saying it to make her feel better?

**Tsugumi: She told you ...?**

**Lisa: Not directly, but her actions speak for her… **

**Would you like to have this conversation in person? We can talk tomorrow at lunch! **

**Tsugumi: Seriously? I**** don'** **t want to bother you or something like that**

**Lisa: It's not a bother at all!**

**Tsugumi: Then ... See you on the roof?**

**Lisa: I'll see you there then! Don't worry Tsugumi,**

**Send that message to Sayo wishing her a good night and I promise you everything will be fine ”**

**Tsugumi: Thank you so much Lisa-san!**

The brunette felt her heart beat very fast in her chest and her cheeks felt completely warm.

Was Sayo interested in her?

With hope and determination to follow Lisa's advice, she opened the guitarist's chat and sent a message with a lot of courage.

_ **“Good night Sayo-san! **_

_**I hope you have a nice night, sorry I didn't answer, I had a lot of things to do and I got distracted but at least I wanted to wish you a great night. ”** _

It took a few minutes since the message was send until the special tone for Sayo suddenly rang and Tsugumi try hard to not opening the message instantly.

* * *

Sayo looked at her phone with the dumbest smile she could ever have on her face, the notification of Tsugumi's messages took her by surprise and the message had been enough to ease the fatigue on her shoulders.

But the notification of another chat took away that happiness for a bit.

** _Sayo's Wingswoman(s)_ **

**Moca: So what did Tsugumi tell you ?**

**Ran : You can't ask something so private!**

**Sayo: She wish me a good night, just that.**

**Moca: I wish Ran wishes me good night ~**

**Ran: Right now I’m wishing you to shut up.**

**Tomoe: That's nice, I usually wish Himari good night.**

**Sayo: Uh... Are you guys dating?**

**Moca: DANGEROUS LAND.**

**Himari : Hehe...**

**Sayo: Uh?**

**Ran : Sorry you have to discover the lack of braincells in this Sayo group.**

**Sayo: Roselia isn't far from that, it's not a problem.**

**Moca: Enough of braincells, what are you going to answer?**

**Sayo: I guess I wish her good night.**

**Himari : Be a little romantic!**

**Tomoe : Wouldn't that be very direct?**

**Moca: Tell her to dream about you ~**

**Sayo: Of course not.**

**Ran: I think simply telling her that you wish her a good dream might be enough.**

**Himari : OH! Call her Tsugumi instead of Hazawa-san.**

**Moca: Moca supports that idea.**

**Tomoe: Yes! This will make her know that she is special.**

**Sayo: I don't know if I can do that, I'm not used to calling anyone by name...**

**Himari : Do it!**

**Moca: Do it!**

**Tomoe : Do it!**

**Moca: Ran?**

**Ran : I guess you don't lose anything by trying.**

**Sayo: Ah ... I'll try then.**

**Moca: We expect results ~**

Sayo sigh, if she wanted to move forward she had to take some risks .

_ **"You don't have to apologize, I don't want to be the reason why you stop your activities, I will always wait for your answers no matter how late they can be, Tsugumi-san."** _

_ _Even if she had just written the message Sayo felt everything inside her flutter, she is not used to using names with people other than Hina and doing so directly with Tsugumi was quite strange but there was something nice inside doing it especially for her.

**Sayo: Okay, I did it.**

**Moca: Did you really do it?**

**Himari : Good job!**

**Tomoe : Now we just have to wait for her to answer.**

* * *

"She called me Tsugumi!?" The brunette looked incredulous at her phone without knowing what to do. For Sayo she had always been Hazawa and sometimes jokingly called her Teacher but calling her so directly by name made her a complete disaster.

**Tsugumi: Did…. Did you call me Tsugumi? **

**Sayo: I apologize, did I go too far?**

**Tsugumi: no, not at all ! I didn't expect it and… I like you calling me Tsugumi hehe.**

**Sayo: Well, we're close enough for it and, I would like to go a little beyond what I'm used to.**

**Tsugumi: I'll help you then Sayo-san!**

** I would also like to do more than I usually do and I would like it to do it with you… **

* * *

**Sayo: She return the thing, what do I do?**

**Himari: What did she tell you?**

**Sayo: [ screenshot ]**

**Tomoe : Oh my, that was something straightforward.**

**Moca: How proud I feel of my baby~**

**Himari : Tell her it's something you just want with her!**

**Ran : Isn't it too much?**

**Moca: Tell her you love her.**

**Sayo: No.**

**Mocha: Borin ~**

**Tomoe : And if you tell her you're glad it's mutual...?**

**Himari : Uh yes!**

* * *

**Sayo: I am glad to know that it is something that we both feel, I will also help you in it Tsugumi**

** I will try to compensate everything you have done for me so far, even if it is not enough I feel that with something small**

** I can begin to compensate how positive it is your presence in my life. **

**Tsugumi: ** **Ah ... Yours too! Thank you for staying in Sayo-san!**

**Sayo: You too Tsugumi, I hope you always stay in it.**

Sayo at this time had her hands clinging to her phone as if she was afraid that it would disappear at any moment, Tsugumi's words always had an effect on her and that they were specifically made for Sayo make her feel that she was dreaming.

Something inside her was beginning to have hope, maybe Tsugumi could notice her, but even with this possibility Sayo didn't want to ruin anything, if this was going to happen she was going to go step by step until she could reach Tsugum, it won't matter how long could take.

**Tsugumi: I also want you to always stay in your life, Sayo-san**

Although at this rate she could simply die from everything Tsugumi made her feel.

**Sayo: I don't hold you back anymore**

**I hope you have a nice night, thanks for everything Tsugumi-san, Sweet dreams.** ****

**Tsugumi: See you Sayo-san! Good night!**

With that last message Sayo threw herself on her bed and hugged her pillow trying to contain the tingling sensation in her body and the obvious heat on her face. She knew she was acting in the strangest way possible but as long as it was something between her and Tsugumi she wasn't upset with everything that happened.

**Sayo: Well, I think everything went well ...**

**Moca: I want evidence~**

**Ran : Moca!**

**Tomoe : We're glad Sayo!**

**Himari : How beautiful is love~**

**Sayo: I appreciate your help, but for the moment I think I should retire to sleep, have a good night.**

**Moca: Oh my God Sayo wish me good night and Ran no, my heart is being captured by someone else ~**

**Ran : Sometimes I don't know what to do with you.**

**Moca: Kiss me, you could do that.**

**Himari : Could you stop flirting and go to sleep?**

**Tomoe : See you tomorrow Sayo.**

**Moca: Moca wishes you the best dreams with her in them~**

**Ran : No thanks.**

**Mocha: Rude.**

Sayo smiled a little at the messages and then set the phone aside to get herself to sleep, although things had started to go well she felt quite exhausted by the roller coaster of emotions she lived today, placing herself under the blankets she looked for an instant herphone before getting ready to sleep.

"Good night Tsugumi ..."

* * *

Tsugumi hugged her pillow harder against her chest while rereading her last messages with Sayo, if this was an opportunity she would not let it go and would do everything possible to reach the guitarist of Roselia, tomorrow she expected her meeting with Lisa to help her and so maybe she know a little more about Sayo.

With one last glance at her cell phone Tsugumi settled down to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams Sayo" she murmured before falling asleep completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos! I hope you continue throughout history, your comments will be appreciated!  
See you next chapter.
> 
> ps: I hope the thing of the messages has not been confusing for anyone!


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi is willing to take a big step to be more honest with her feelings.  
Yukina has an honest encounter with the person who least expects.  
And Sayo just needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies, college caught me with so many works and projects that held me back for a long time but heeeeey, finally I could finish this chapter, I hope you like it!
> 
> I apologize again if there are mistakes in grammar, I'm still working with my English hehe

Lisa was walking through the halls of Haneoka with her lunch in hand, after the unexpected conversation with Tsugumi last night she had decided to do everything possible to help Sayo.

She liked the idea of being able to give her friend a boost, she knew how difficult it was for Sayo to express what she feels and admired how she faced something as complicated as love, unlike her who had been in love with Yukina for so long and until now beginning to manifest it openly, that made that made her consider Sayo a very brave person.

"Lisa" the bassist suddenly stopped to turn to look at the figure behind her, Yukina looked at her with her typical seriousness face.

“Yukina! Something happens?"

"Not as such, I hoped we could have lunch together today" if Lisa wasn't so clueless sometimes she could have noticed Yukina's flushed cheeks.

"Ah ... you ask me at a bad time, I would be delighted but I have to talk about something with Tsugumi... Do you mind if we do it tomorrow? To compensate I promise to make your favorite lunch" Yukina felt a little disappointment but politely accept the suggestion of her friend, after that she promised to see her when classes will end and so they could go to rehearsal together.

Yukina watched Lisa's figure disappear and let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, after talking with Sayo about her feelings she decided that she wasn't going to waste any more time and would let Lisa know about how important it was for her but neither she wanted to go so directly, her main intention was that Lisa could receive all the love she has accumulated for her in recent years.

"Ah, a little kitten with such a sad expression fills me with pain, what has a lady like you so worried about?"

Well, this couldn't be weirder.

* * *

Tsugumi looked at her lunch while she waited for Lisa, it had been a bit complicated to tell the rest of her friends that she wouldn't be with them for something personal without thinking that something bad was happening, she valued her concern a lot but with Lisa as her counselor she felt that things could go well.

She was not afraid that what they talked about that day could reach Sayo's ears because she knew from Moca that Lisa was a good person and that in addition, she would understand her situation and not do something that would harm her

Although, she didn't know exactly what she would say, or even if Lisa could help her as such but she was willing to do her best to get some of this, especially since time was beginning to be important in her plans.

"Tsugumi!" Lisa's characteristic voice caught her attention and looked up to find the other girl running towards her "I'm sorry if I made you wait too long"

"Oh no, not at all, I arrived just a few minutes before you"

"Perfect! So, would you like to sit over there? ” Tsugumi nodded and followed Lisa to one of the benches on the rooftop, silently they began to eat their lunches and something inside Tsugumi began to be nervous, she wanted to ask but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing "So ... What do you need help with?"

"Oh yeah! So... ahm , the truth is that I'm a little nervous, usually this is something I've only dealt with Afterglow but I think it's probably more appropriate to talk to someone closer to Sayo-san... " 

"Well, I don't know everything ... but if I can help you I will" Lisa's smile was quite warm that made Tsugumi forget her initial fear.

“It's just that, I don't want to misunderstand things… She is too special for me! And I don't want to give myself hope that there is something when there is probably nothing but friendship” A hand suddenly settled on her back giving her some comfort.

"I understand perfectly Tsugumi, it's ... scary to suddenly lose someone who becomes essential in your life just because you don't understand what they feels"

"Do you understand...?"

“More than you can imagine, but for your luck there are things in which it is very easy to read Sayo and believe me that when it comes to you it can be quite obvious”

"Ah... what do you mean?"

“Well, since you two started being friends and having more things in common Sayo has become brighter and warmer, she has even dared to talk to us a little more about her personal life and I think a lot of it is due to you "

"Are you serious…? Well…. She has also been very special to me and always motivates me to want to improve and, I want to share many things with her… ”

Lisa's smile could not go unnoticed, the connection between Tsugumi and Sayo was quite obvious and it was only a matter of both of them deciding to take the first step.

“I say ask her out, but not to the mall or buy things for your baking classes… Something more like a date!”

"A date!?" Tsugumi exclaimed blushing.

"Yes! Maybe that way you can better understand Sayo's feelings and if what we assume is true then she will realize that your intentions are not just friendship"

"A-Ah ... I-I don't know if ... if I could be able to ask her out on a date..."

“I trust you can! Would you like me to tell her to come so you can ask her? ”

"Today!?"

"There is no time to lose Tsugumi, the sooner you act faster you can take Sayo in your arms soon"

"Aaahh ... Lisa-senpai!"

The bassist took out her phone and typed a couple of things until the notification that the message had been sent rang.

"Perfect, now we just have to wait Sayo’s answer"

"She may not do it because you already know how strict it is with respect to certain things in the school - .."

"Look! She says she will come as soon as she finishes her work!"

"Really…? Ah…“ Tsugumi felt her cheeks heat up instantly, her heart began to accelerate at the thought of asking Sayo for a date.

"Don't worry Tsugumi, I know the idea is something scary but honestly, Sayo wouldn't tell you no"

Lisa's soft smile calmed her nerves a little. She knew that even without a romantic implication Sayo would accept to date her.

"Uhm ... Lisa-senpai, can I ask about the person you like ...?"

"Ahaha ... well ... It's not obvious?" The way Tsugumi tilted her head made Lisa think of how cute she was "It'... It’s Yukina, I've felt a lot for her for many years ... and until now I've considered do something about it"

"Woah , that's sweet..."

"B-but it's not really important!" The older girl felt her hot cheeks, Tsugumi just smiled and with her chopsticks she gave Lisa an egg roll "By the way, what would you like to do with Sayo for your date?" 

"I ... I really have no idea, I've never been on a date ..."

"Well, think of something that both you and Sayo can enjoy"

Tsugumi looked away at her feet, she didn't want her first date to be something that both of them couldn't enjoy and if she wanted to get Sayo's attention she had to think of something completely unforgettable.

"I think, I have an idea"

"Really? And which one is it? Ah! If I can know, of course ”

"A couple of weeks ago something like a Cooffe with a dog theme opened not far from here and... I know she loves dogs, besides any chance I have to see Sayo-san happy, it's enough for me to be well"

"Sounds perfect! Although she denies it, we knows she has a weakness for adorable things ... Like you, for example! ”

"Aahhh ... Lisa!-senpai"

* * *

"How strange, Imai-san asked me to go to her school before going to rehearsal ..."

“Do you think… is something serious? "

"I don't know, but I'll go anyway, maybe she needs help with something"

Rinko nodded silently and returned to focus on the documents in front of her, it was lunch time so if it was something urgent she would not have left Sayo so calm.

She kept thinking about Sayo's concern yesterday, she hadn't said anything about it because she expected Sayo to speak on her own but she knew that the guitarist tended to hide what she felt and sometimes that caused her many problems.

"Hikawa-san..."

“Yes, Shirokane-san? Is something wrong?” Sayo's cold gaze landed on her and nerves began to invade her.

"No, just… uhm… I…. I was wondering something ... and, I don't want to be... intrusive and you have all the right to ... not want to say anything... and if you want I can not talk about it again... because I don't want to bother you and ... "

"Shirokane-san, if you don't ask, I won't know what it is about"

“Aahh ! Yes, yes... then... ahm... yesterday I noticed that you were a little restless and ... and I would not press you on anything, I respect your space a lot but ... yes ... if you need help or ... or someone who listened to you I ... I will do my best effort to help you!”

The sudden shout of Rinko startled Sayo but that did not prevent her eyes from softening, she knew that all the intentions of her keyboardist friend were good and she was happy to have someone like her.

"I appreciate it very much, Shirokane-san, sorry if you worried about my behavior yesterday, I was honestly a little uneasy about a personal matter ..."

"Ah, I understand... you ... you don't have to tell me but, when you need it ..."

"Actually, maybe there is something I would like to ask you and, if you don't want to answer, it's fine"

"Sure... what is it about?"

“Have you ever been attracted, romantically speaking, to someone close to you?” Sayo's gaze was soft and even shy when asked.

Rinko on the other hand became a red disaster, her heart began to accelerate and her hands were sweating, she was very aware that she felt something for someone very close, but she never dared to think about it because it always became a disaster when she considered the idea of reaching something else with her, even though something had happened before, she didn't have the courage to cross that line again.

"Shirokane-san...?"

"Aaah ... well ... "

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"No! It's ... it's just that it's complicated”

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, it's that ... she's the most important person in my life and ... and although she probably feel the same, I'm not brave enough to do something... For us to be together ”

Sayo looked at Rinko somewhat surprised, but something inside her knew who she was talking about, however she was not going to pressure her to talk about it.

"Do you ... like someone, Hikawa-san?" Sayo sighed.

"Yes, too much actually and ... thinking about it makes me somewhat nervous, so yesterday I was somewhat restless, I want to approach her because I really wanted to be with her and make her as happy as she has made me in the last months…"

"That's ... pretty sweet"

"Yes, ah ..." Sayo coughed and cleared her throat trying to make her cheeks less red "Thank you for your sincerity Shirokane-san, I hope you keep in mind that if at any time you need help or advice I will do my best to give you all my help and, don't worry, I won't say anything about Udagawa-san”

Sayo smiled amused when Rinko jumped in her seat getting much redder than she already was.

* * *

"Oh little kitten, so beautiful but unfortunate that it is love for us that we love those people who have been by our side throughout our lives"

"Sounds a bit dramatic if you say it like that, but in theory it is how things are"

"And then there is something you have considered doing in order to have the love of your dear friend?"

Yukina thought, in general her only knowledge about relationships was based on the things Lisa sometimes read on novels, but besides that Yukina had no idea how to relate to someone romantically, in general to relate to people was not her strong point.

"No, I honestly have no idea how to do this things" the vocalist sighed.

Kaoru put her hand on Yukina's shoulder taking her by surprise.

"If this person as you say has been kept your side in spite of all the complications that have been presented to you and according to the things that you have been telling me, I could assure that their feelings towards you are the same as yours towards her ”

“Even so, I don't want to create an expectation of anything because she is… amazing and honestly, my fortune would be too much if she feels the same as me”

"Do not think so low of you, we have not given ourselves the time to meet but I have heard incredible things about you and your talent, also, because of the way you talk about her I think she will be very lucky to be with you"

"Thank you very much, I apologize for being rude to you at the beginning, I appreciate you listening to me and want to help me"

"Ah! It's because all I want is to make my little kittens happy” Yukina smiled a little and stood up.

"I hope you can also reach that person, if I can offer you my help I will not hesitate." Kaoru smiled and stood next to Yukina .

"It will be better to go on the way to our respective classes, oh how fleeting the time is ... it's always nice to get to know someone better"

"Yukinaaa!" Lisa's figure was soon by her side with Tsugumi a little behind her "Ah, Kaoru! Of all the people who would be with Yukina you are the one who least expected” the complicit smile that the prince of Haneoka sent to the silver-haired girl caused her a little blush.

"It is destiny who has been in charge of joining our paths to be able to have this meeting, ah ... how fleeting"

"Ah well, it would be better to go back to class then, see you later?" Yukina nodded and Lisa began to walk next to Kaoru.

"Ah ... Hazawa-san, I knew you decided to have lunch with Lisa today"

"Yes! I had something important to deal with and decided that it would be best to meet during the break, sorry if I retained her a bit!"

"No, at all, I hope you could solve your problem, if you'll excuse me, I will retire to my class, see you" and with that Yukina left Tsugumi alone in the hallway.

"Ah, I wouldn't call it a problem..."

* * *

Classes passed quickly and Tsugumi was now waiting with the rest of Afterglow at the entrance of the school. She was too nervous, once Sayo arrived she should ask for their date but something inside her was about to explode, she had been practicing what to say since lunch but it seemed that the words were beginning to be forgotten.

"Tsugum!" Lisa walked with Yukina at her side to meet her "Are you ready?"

"Honestly not..."

"Don’t worry! I'm sure you can”

"Ohhh Moca it’s now curious about what are you talking... ~" Moca’s head was now leaning on the shoulder of Tsugumi and her face was forming an amused smile "Tsugu is keeping us a secret?"

“N-no! I just ... I'm taking care of an issue with Lisa-senpai”

"Lisa, is that Sayo along with Rinko?" The eyes of the small group turned to the figures of two girls walking in the direction of where they were.

"It's your moment Tsugumi!" Lisa encouraged her.

“Aaahh…Wait!.... Lisa-senpai!” the poor Tsugumi was pushed towards Sayo who carefully held the youngest's arms to avoid some fall.

"Are you alright, Tsugumi-san?" If reading one of Sayo messages calling her by name caused a storm in her heart, this time she seemed to have a hurricane for having heard it.

"Me…? Yes, yes I'm fine! Uh ... Uhm ... What brings you here? ”Sayo looked closely at Tsugumi's strange reaction .

"It seemed that Imai-san needed my help and asked me to come after school, have your classes finished?"

"Ah ... yes, I was just waiting for someone ..." her cheeks kept burning, Sayo's hands slowly lowering until her wrists were causing her a small collapse.

"Oh, then I apologize for interrupting, I think you're busy"

"Wait Sayo-san!" she called the guitarist and took her hands with her own and began to look anywhere but Sayo "The truth is ... is that, I was waiting for you"

"Me?" Hikawa's twin cheeks now began to be warm causing another blow of butterflies in Tsugumi's stomach .

"Yes, but ... uh ... I would like to talk to you about something, in a... less public place" since Lisa had taken her to Sayo with no chance to stop, both Afterglow and Roselia's eyes (because without realizing Ako was now standing next to Rinko ) they were on them and she needed at least a little space to ask Sayo.

"Okay, I follow you" taking her hand Tsugumi decided to go in the opposite direction from where Sayo had come to go to a park not far from where Haneoka was. Her hands were sweaty from the nerves and she was a little scared that Sayo will notice.

“Well, is there a problem? Can I help you?” The softness in Sayo's voice was giving her more reasons to want to hide until she stopped looking like a tomato.

"Well... you see uh, I ... wanted to know if ... if the next Saturday you'd be busy ..."

"Oh... well, actually after Roselia's practice I don't have any plans, why the question?

"There is ... there is a place I would like to go to and, I didn't think of anyone else I would like to go with than you, Sayo-san"

"I would be delighted to go with you, Tsugumi-san"

"Eh ... Really!?"

“Yes … well, I really enjoy your company so I will go with you wherever you want”

Both Tsugumi and Sayo looked at each other smiling while their hearts beat too fast.

"Then, later we can agreed at what time and where we meet ... Thank you very much!"

"Thanks to you Tsugumi-san, now, if you'll excuse me I have to go back to the band but later we can talk"

“It seems perfect!” Sayo smiled and Tsugumi's heart took another leap, they started walking back to school but this time their shoulders touched occasionally.

"Sayo, can we go?" Yukina asked when the guitarist approached.

"Yes, I apologize for the delay, see you later Tsugumi-san" Roselia started walking to the studio leaving all the members of Afterglow .

" So ... Have you kissed yet?"

"MOCA-CHAN!"

* * *

"Did something interesting happen, Sayo?" Lisa asked.

"We will go to a place together next Saturday, that's all"

"Oh ... Like a date?” Ako asked looking excitedly at Sayo. The guitarist had not considered that, in effect, it could be considered as a date.

“I… no, I don't think that could be considered as a date, she just like my company to go to a place that she want to visit”

"Isn't that almost a date?" Ako whisper at Lisa and she just laughed .

"It is, but let's let Sayo find out on her own."

Sayo suddenly sank into her thoughts, when Tsugumi invited her she had not considered it to be a _ date , _it had become a habit to be able to go to the pastry shops together for what she thought would be something like that but the more she analyzed it make her more nervous, if it was like one of her usual meetings Tsugumi would have asked for it by message, or it would not have seemed a secret, and she looked quite nervous when asked; if that was really a date then maybe Sayo could do something about her feelings towards the barista , she could ask Lisa for advice to do something that will help Tsugumi understand what she felt and be able to clear up once and for all her feelings.

Sayo was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the lamppost in front of her which caused her to collide with it and fall to the ground.

"Sayo! / Hikawa-san!" Shouted her bandmates when they saw her fall, she was quite ashamed and was grateful that her hair could cover a large part of her face.

"Are you all right, Sayo?" Lisa extended her hand to help her stand up and accept it so she could accommodate her skirt and verify that her guitar will be unharmed.

"Yes, I ... I was distracted for a moment, we can move on"

"Ako, don't laugh" Yukina said sternly when she noticed the expression of the drummer who let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry!"

"Now, let's go ahead, we can buy you some water if you need Sayo " Lisa said, the rest of the band nodded and decided to continue on their way to the studio. The shame of Sayo kept showing on her face but I was very grateful that they will let what happened happen, she had to stop thinking so much about Tsugumi or at some point he will fall into a sewer.s

Although, it is not something I can really stop doing so easily .

* * *

"I can't believe our little Tsugu has a girlfriend now, they grow up so fast ... "

"Moca, stop bothering Tsugumi" Ran pulled Moca away from the barista who just felt her cheeks burn more and more with every joke Moca made.

“But she's right! We have to talk seriously with Sayo-san because she can't have our Tsugu so easily, she has to get our approval first” said Himari as she hugged Tsugumi .

"You sound like you were my parents ..."

"Well, someone has to check first who tries to date you before going to the final boss"

"Tomoe now you sound like Ako "

While Afterglow continued with the conversation Tsugumi thought about what would be the right thing to take to her date and what she should do so that Sayo understood her feelings without telling her directly.

"Don't worry Tsugumi, you count on us to help you with anything" Ran's hand fell on her shoulders and she was giving that soft look that Ran only does when she is being completely honest.

"Moooou... Why does Ran never talk to me like that, Hichan ?"

"Shut up Moca!" The laughter invaded the group again and Tsugumi felt that her fears were no longer as serious as she imagined, she had many friends to turn to, even if they were as inexperienced as her, she knew that with the help of all everything would be okay.

* * *

** _Sayo’s Wingswoman(s)_ **

**Moca: Then ... will they have a date? ~**

**Ran : Moca!**

**Sayo: Can I call it a date?**

**Himari : Totally.**

**Tomoe : For the purity of our Tsugu no kisses on the first date.**

**Himari : Tomoe adksnbdhsmnff**

**Sayo: I didn't consider that actually...**

**Moca: You gave her ideas!**

**Sayo: WAIT, NO.**

**Ran : Whatever is going to happen that day is a thing of two of them.**

**Sayo: Thank you.**

**Ran : But, please don't kiss.**

**Himari : OMG RAN ADKJFND**

**Sayo: No comments.**

Sayo lay on her bed looking at the ceiling with her phone in hand, the simple idea of kissing Tsugumi has just turned her into a jelly-like mess that kept getting warmer as the seconds went by, then the sound of a new message in her phone got her attention.

**Tsugumi: Im waiting for our date, Sayo-san!**

Suddenly a loud blow sounded throughout the Hikawa residence.

**“**IS EVERYTHING OK, ONEE-CHAN? ” Hina shouted as she hurried into Sayo’s room finding her sister on the floor with her face hidden in a pillow.

" Yes... I ... I ... would thank a glass of cold water, please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I love the interactions between Yukina and Kaoru that I wanted to add my own vision of it here! I would also like more tsugulisa!  
But aaaah, I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it! I will try to update soon next time <3
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! I hope you are still here for the moment when Tsugu and Sayo take the big step <3  
Until the next chapter
> 
> ps: I edited this chapter so i hope the grammar and the translation is better than before!


	4. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Yukina are finally honest with each other.
> 
> And Sayo needs new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL IM REALLY SORRY THIS TAKE SO LONG  
School and sadness got me and then this pandemic and more school and well, here we are.  
Im sorry because is a really short chapter, but its for a good thing!
> 
> Please, enjoy this!

Yukina was looking at the window in front of hers, the curtains slightly open and the light from a small lamp indicated that Lisa was still awake, something inside her felt anxious, she wanted to call Lisa and just see her laugh and hear her voice but she didnt if her friend would be to simply fulfill her whim.

Although, something inside her actually knew that if she asked Lisa to go to her room she would do it without hesitation.

"Hey Yukina !" Lisa called while she was leaning on the balcony "You seem to be lost ... Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I ..." Yukina sighed and looked at Lisa "I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure! Whatever you ask I will do it ”

"Would you mind staying with me tonight ...?" the vocalist could feel her cheeks warm and suddenly she was too nervous.

"Ah yes yes! Give me like... five minutes!”

"I can go open the door for you..."

"No! I can jump over here! ” Lisa quickly walked into her room and put a couple of things in a backpack and in a short time she was trying to jump onto Yukina's balcony, which caused the vocalist a small heart attack but Lisa could do it safe.

"Excuse the sudden request, it's ... it's just that I wanted ... to be with you" Yukina felt Lisa's hands taking hers and bringing them close to her face to place a small kiss on them.

"I would never mind doing something for you" The bassist's honest voice caused butterflies in Yukina's stomach and she simply pulled Lisa into her arms, wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you…"

"A-Ah! But hey, uh ... what do you think if we go to sleep? It's a little late and I'm not going to allow you to sleep too late” Yukina with a smile nodded and guided Lisa to her bed, both were already in their pajamas so there was no need to change. Lisa lay down first and Yukina after her, their eyes suddenly met and their hearts raced, they had shared a bed before when they were girls but now that they were so aware of their feelings it had made it a complicated situation.

"So ... how did you like today's practice?"

“Great , I can't deny that I have noticed Ako's incredible advancement and the wonderful way Rinko has been able to better develop her sound, and if we were to talk about Sayo I have to admit that I am impressed that she can improve even more every day, and you … ” The silence suddenly born between the the,, Yukina's eyes were suddenly on Lisa and she looked anxious before answering “I cannot explain the happiness and pride that I feel every time I hear your bass with my voice, from the first day we started this band until today I can only admire your progress and that makes me realize the incredible evolution you have had to this day. ”

Lisa's cheeks turned almost bright pink that tempted the vocalist to steal a small kiss.

"It's ... it's really unfair that you let go of all that without giving me a warning" carefully Lisa passed her hands around Yukina's neck and hid her face on her shoulder, the warm that suddenly surrounded them made them feel comfortable and this time they could feel their hearts beating in sync.

"You know, Yukina ... Your voice is what motivates us to improve day by day, it’s you who makes us grow as a band so our sound can reach the power that your voice transmits to the public ... It’s your voice the one that motivates me to reach you so we can get to the top together” Yukina felt her body fit perfectly against Lisa's and with the girl still hidden near her chest she began to gently caress her hair.

"Hey Lisa ... can I ask you a question?"

"Of course…"

"I have noticed that you and Sayo have been talking more than usual and I am just curious, I would not like to find out that Sayo is going through a difficult situation and we as her bandmates are not doing anything to help her"

"Ah... hehe , that is quite considerate of you Yukina , but it is not a bad thing, I would rather say the opposite ... Love problems, you know"

"love…?"

"Yes! But don't worry, it will not affect the band at all, we know Sayo and we know that she gives her time and dedication to everything she does and especially when it comes to Roselia ”

"I don't doubt it, I know she won't let anything get in the way of her dedication to Roselia ... it's just ... I'm curious, are you… interested in love?” Yukina was grateful that Lisa's head was still hidden because she couldn't notice the red on her cheeks.

"It would be a lie if I said no, but ... I suppose there is a time for everything, isn't there?"

"And… don't you … like someone?" Lisa froze at that question, she never expected to talk about love with Yukina and that she was so interested did not help at all. No word came out of her mouth, and many different thoughts went through her head, but she wasn't sure of any.

"Well, Yukina I ... it's... it's just that ... if I tell you the whole truth and you end up hating me I will be afraid ..."

"I do not think to be able to hate you Lisa, all I have for you is love and trust, you are the most important person in my life ..." Yukina began drawing circles with her fingers on the back of Lisa calming her heart a little.

"If I'm completely honest with how I feel, will you still be here?" Lisa's voice turned almost like a whisper, Yukina felt her body heat up at the question and suddenly those green eyes looked at her with some hope.

"I promise."

"You are so brilliant Yukina , honestly ... I feel that you dazzle me more every day, there is not something about you that I cannot love and I am so proud of how much you have grown, if I could have you by my side ..."

"Lisa?”

"Yukina , I love you"

The silence suddenly reigned again and it seemed that everything around him had stopped.

"And you are not forced to ... to feel the same, what I least want is to get away or that our friendship is affected and ... "

“Lisa”

"Yes?"

"It's a relief to know what is that and not something else" Lisa suddenly felt her heart race even faster.

"Eeeehhh !? What do you mean?" Yukina get awat from Lisa and sat next to her.

"Honestly, if you had said someone else's name I would not have thought I could bear it..." Yukina carefully stroked Lisa's cheeks, moving to her hair and neck "Because I love you too."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"I don't have to lie to you"

"Pinch me"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to confirm that I'm not dreaming" Yukina confused pinched Lisa's arm and she complained "Oh my god this is really happening"

Yukina suddenly started to laugh, very soft but enough for the butterflies in Lisa's stomach to start fluttering again. Without saying anything, Lisa began to put her arms around Yukina's waist and pulled her close, Yukina without complaint returned the hug around Lisa's shoulders causing her hair to tickle her.

"I waited a long time for this and ... I'm very happy"

"Me too ... " Lisa moved away to look at Yukina and gently reached out to kiss her on the nose.

"Ah! Look at the time, we better go to sleep” Lisa said as she adjusted the pillows and blankets again, getting closer to Yukina to hug her.

"Good night Yukina , I love you ..."

"I love you too Lisa"

* * *

Hina was looking at Sayo who had not taken her eyes off her coffee more than five minutes ago, she was quite focused and it seemed that with just her gaze she could reheat her coffee.

"Onee-chan ..." Hina murmured approaching her sister, she passed her hand in front of her eyes but she still didn't get a reaction.

Hina was going to try something that could make her pass out but she will try.

When she raised her hand about to slap Sayo, her sister's own gaze stopped her.

"I would appreciate that you do not do what you have in mind, you know that physically I am stronger than you"

"I am sorry! You had that super no zappin look in your eyes and I wanted to know if you were still around, you look pretty distracted onee-chan… is everything alright?”

"Yes ... well ... not totally, I am in a dilemma"

"Can I help?" Hina asked as Sayo watched her.

"Actually, I think so, I ... am in an emergency situation with my… clothes"

" OH I WILL CALL AYA-CHAN FOR THIS"

"Hey!? W-wait… Hina!” Sayo stopped her sister in her chair who looked at her with a slight pout "Why would you call Maruyama-san for this?"

"Well, she always tends to look for nice clothes, you know ... trying to be the ideal idol, so if you want to change your entire closet she can advise you! ”

"But ... ah" Sayo sighed and took her sister by the shoulders to look at each other "I will have a date and ... I want to wear something… nice"

Hina was stunned for a couple of minutes and that worried Sayo until she could feel her sister's head go back to work.

“You… WILL YOU HAVE A DATE? WITH WHO? CAN I GUESS ? IS LISACHI?”

"W-Wait Hina ! I… no, it's not Imai-san… why did you think of her? ”

"Well, you are very close to her ... although... my other option ..." Hina suddenly sent Sayo that smile that indicated that she knew everything, causing Sayo to look at her with certain nerves "Is your date by any chance Tsugu?"

Hina's laugh at Sayo's reaction was enough to confirm her doubt.

"I always knew it! Tsugu sometimes say a lot of nice things about your and I can tell she feels very boppin because she seems to be happy when she does it ”

"Wait, she does what... ? ”

"OH SO WE REALLY HAVE AN EMERGENCY HERE, You have nothing good that can impress her and you are desperate"

"Thanks for the support," Sayo said sarcastically as her sister looked at her with the most serious gaze that someone like Hina could put on.

"We’re going immediately , I’ll call to Aya-chan and Chisato-chan"

"At least let the classes finish today!" Sayo yelled as she was led by the sister to the front door of their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yukilisa feeelingssakdnhammfg  
i love those two,honestly  
and well with that I can end with that plot and finally next chapter we will get.... the date! 
> 
> hope youre excited as me! and i promise this time not gonna take a lot of time ;;  
thanks for the kudos and the comments, i appreciate it a lot!
> 
> See ya.


	5. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date on a dog coffee with Tsugumi! Is this Sayo's favorite fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! the date.. is here, im really sorry it took me too much :(  
hope you like it! this time i worked a lot more on the grammar... 
> 
> thanks for staying here hehe.. with no more words, enjoy the chapter!!

The day had come, Sayo looked at her reflection insecure, it wasn't that the clothes were uncomfortable or ugly... but it wasn't something she was really used to.

The afternoon of the previous day had been a complete adventure with Aya, Chisato and her sister Hina, they had taken her from store to store to find a suitable outfit for her date and if she received a yen for each store they get in she could have bought some extra big fries.

Her clothing consisted of a sky blue shirt with very short sleeves that went inside her black pants, to finish a pair of white shoes that matched the rest of her clothing, it was not really Sayo's style, she didn’t like Fashion and such things, but her sister had insisted that this outfit was perfect for her, and with Aya and Chisato's own approval she had been unable to refuse.

If everything went as usual Tsugumi would be there in at least five minutes, which Sayo considered enough to imagine all the possible disasters, because when Tsugumi asked her she did not give her details of where they would go, the uncertainty made her anxious and thinking that something could go wrong didn't help the feeling in her stomach.

Does Tsugumi feel the same as her?

Sayo could not be sure, but a part of her hoped so, she did feel calmer at the idea that she was not the only one with the heart in her throat. She looked at her phone for the tenth time in the last ten minutes and sigh, being so punctual can sometimes not be such a good idea.

"Sayo-san!" Someone caught her attention and when she looked up she found an image that took her breath away instantly, Hazawa Tsugumi walking towards her with a nice white shirt that had some sunflowers on the sleeves and a nice long yellow skirt that fluttered while her legs everytime they moved, Tsugumi was always cute, everything about her was enough to make Sayo smile but this specific image had been enough to make her hold her breath.

"Tsu-Tsugumi-san, I'm glad you got here safely" Sayo replied with her voice almost trapped in her throat.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long, I tried to arrive as early as I could because I know how punctual you are!"

"Don't worry at all, I ... I wouldn't mind waiting for you, seeing you is always a good thing so that makes waiting less tedious" the cheeks of both were painted red and a sweet laugh came from the lips of the barista .

“By the way, you… you look amazing, Sayo-san!" The guitarist completely forgot the matter of her own clothing and Tsugumi's compliment suddenly made her feel more sure of that "Perhaps you ... "

"Uhm?" The brunette's cheeks suddenly turned redder and her ears started to get painted too, her hands went to her cheeks and she started shaking her head causing Sayo to look at her curiously "Is something wrong, Tsugumi-san?"

"No-nothing!"

" Fufu ... well, let me tell you that you look... very pretty."

"Do you believe it? Thank you so much! I'm glad you think that, I wanted to make this a little more special than usual… ” Tsugumi's hands began to play as she smiled at Sayo, who didn't know what divine force was giving her enough strength not to pass out right there.

"I think the same, I really think this is something more special than what we usually do so I'm glad to know that it is something we share" Tsugumi's last smile had suddenly calmed Sayo's heart and everything had turned soon calmer than she was ten minutes ago.

"Ah! So…let’s go? I know you will love this place! "

"I trust your judgment, take me where you like then" Tsugumi laughed with red cheeks and took Sayo's hand in hers to guide her to the station. It was not such a busy hour so they didn’t had a problem boarding the train, they found a couple of empty seats so they sat next to each other, the place was not that far away so they remained in comfortable silence.

Sayo couldn't explain the calm she felt at that moment, her heart kept beating fast but she felt so safe, Tsugumi always achieved that in her and filled her with happiness just thinking about it.

Tsugumi for other beside was excited, if all went well then she might be able to tell Sayo indirectly about her feelings.

"We're close, Sayo-san!" The excited barista announced when they got off the train "But... how about you close your eyes first?"

"Close my eyes?"

"Trust me, Sayo-san!"

The guitarist was speechless, but without hesitation she closed her eyes, instantly felt two hands take hers and made her walk.

"Just follow me, I won't let anything happen to you" Tsugumi said and Sayo thought that if it were the case she would trust her with her life, but that would have been too much to say out loud. Suddenly along the way a couple of barks caught her attention and she was about to open her eyes just to find where the sound was coming from, but the more she walked with Tsugumi leading her they heard them louder and closer.

"You can open your eyes!" the barista announced and when Sayo opened her eyes she gasp of excitement when she saw where they were. It was a dog cafe, from the outside through the windows they could notice how there were two areas, one with tables to have your drink and eat something and the other where there were a lot of dogs of different sizes and breeds.

"Are… are we ... going to come in here?"

"Yes! I wanted it to be a surprise… Do you like it?" Tsugumi asked and Sayo's determined look spoke more than a thousand words.

"Let's go, Tsugumi -san" without saying more Sayo took Tsugumi’s hand and bring them in. It was not such a big place, maybe a little smaller than Hazawa Coffee, there were not many people so it seemed they could have a good time for their own.

“Welcome to Bark Coffee! Table for two?"

"Yes, please" said Sayo to the waitress and led them to a table with a view of the window, Tsugumi could notice the slight movement of Sayo's hands on the table, she could see in her gaze (wich had not stopped looking in the direction of the dogs) how excited she was but didn't want to say it, the barista almost wanted to take a picture because this image of Roselia's guitarist was something that only a few people could see, it almost seemed exclusive to her.

"I'll leave the menu for you, if you need something just ring the bell next to you and I'll come back soon, if you want to go to the other side first it's no problem, we have some snacks if you want too" the look Sayo gave to Tsugumi almost made her laugh.

"We'd like some snacks and we'd like to go there first!" the girl smiled and nodded and Tsugumi could almost imagine a wagging tail behind Sayo.

Sayo was the first to get up from her place and she walked quickly and  _ disguisedly  _ to where the dogs were, some of them noticed her presence and began to walk towards her, when the girl from the store opened the fence the dogs began to move their tails of emotion and Tsugumi wanted to melt with tenderness because  _ this  _ Sayo is the version of the guitarist that she likes the most in the world.

"Here you go, have fun!” The girl said before placing the bag of snacks in Sayo's hand and leaving them alone with the dogs in front of them. Tsugumi looked from where she was standing at Sayo patting different puppies while others got on two legs to reach her, a soft giggle left her lips as one of them licked her cheek, Tsugumi felt her face get hot and the butterflies returned to fly around her entire chest making her feel like she was flying.

Sayo on the one hand had almost forgotten the situation she was in, being surrounded by so many dogs made her quite happy, she was generally not so open with her adoration of dogs but with Tsugumi that feeling did not exist, being close to her gave her so much security and happiness that letting her see every hidden part of her was something she did unconsciously.

"Tsugumi -san ... Do you want to come closer?"

"Oh! Ah ... yes, yes, sorry” with that Tsugumi knelt beside her and suddenly almost all the dogs began to surround them, there was even a Golden retriever that had sat facing Sayo and the strange gaze competition between themm could have been quite uncomfortable if the Golden hadn't started licking Sayo's cheeks, Tsugumi regretted not having taken a video.

It had been only 20 minutes but it seemed like hours for them, laughing and stroking the dogs, they had finished with the snacks that the waitress had given them so in Sayo's opinion perhaps it was time to sit down to order something to eat, after washing their hands they went back to their table and started looking at the menu for some food. Tsugumi had decided on an iced tea with a sandwich while Sayo had ordered a slice of lemon cake with a lemonade.

"Ah! I hope you're enjoying this Sayo-san… I wish it was a good day for you"

"I think it has been an incredible day so far, thank you very much Tsugumi-san, but even if we had only gone to a park to see the sky it would not bother me at all, it would still be a wonderful day because I would be by your side"

"It's a bit unfair of you to be that honest, you know?"

"I apologize if my behavior is being inappropriate-"

"No no! It's just that… your company also makes me very happy, it's different from when I'm with Afterglow or in the coffee with Eve-chan or Hina-senpai … being with you has a different spark to how being with the rest of the world” the cheeks of both were a red color that was hard to ignore.

“Here are your orders! I hope you enjoy them, if you need something else you can call me" the girl from the cafe then arrived without noticing the aura between them and put their dishes in front of them, their eyes shone with how delicious it looked and their stomachs suddenly began to rumble.

At the first bite it had been impossible for both of them not to murmur a little  _ mhmm  _ and when they noticed the synchronicity in their actions they began to laugh, something inside Sayo felt extremely happy, Tsugumi looked so bright in front of her with that cute smile and her pretty eyes.

“Is something wrong, Sayo-san? You want a bit?"

"U-Uh no no... an apology for distracting me, would you like to try some cake?"

“I-if it's not a problem, I'd love to!" Sayo then cut a piece with her spoon and unconsciously brought it to Tsugumi's mouth , the keyboardist opened her mouth as the older one gave her the spoonful of cake, before reacting to the shame of the action her eyes widened at the way in which the taste of lemon melted in her mouth “I-it's delicious! "

"Fufu ... I know, I was quite surprised by the taste of the cream, the lemon is really present but it is still sweet and creamy"

"You almost seem like an expert, Sayo-san!"

"Well, I've tried almost every cake at Hazawa Coffee, I've learned a thing or two maybe…" The way they looked at each other after that made Tsugumi's heart race .

They continued talking and eating and Sayo was sometimes distracted when the dogs did something cute enough to get her attention (which if you asked Tsugumi had happened many time, not that it bothered her anyway)

When they were satisfied and their plates were empty they had decided it was time to leave, but not before having a little discussion about who should pay, it ended up being a split account.

They left the place, but not before saying goodbye to the dogs, and began to walk without thinking to where, they didn’t have much to say speciallyt when their hands brushed from time to time while walking, Sayo had an internal debate about how appropriate it was holding Tsugumi's hand, the way the barista didn't walk away encouraged her to think it was a good decision.

"Hey Sayo-san ..." the guitarist's gaze met Tsugumi's who seemed to avoid any eye contact "Would you mind if ...?" Tsugumi touched the tips of her fingers to Sayo's and without thinking about it, Sayo took  _ her date's  _ hand  _ . _

"Tsugumi -san, there is something that…. I would like to ask but I don't want to bother you ... "

"Go a-ahead! Nothing coming from you would bother me… ” Sayo suddenly stopped in front of Tsugumi and looked directly at her without letting go of her hand, the small tension between them was so obvious that it was impossible not to feel time freezing. The guitarist didn't say anything for the moment, with her free hand she moved a lock of hair behind Tsugumi's ear and let her fingers lightly brush her cheek.

"Do you think there’s something special between us?" the question was a bit ambiguous, because Tsugumi wasn't sure what exactly she meant by  _ between us. _

"What do you mean, Sayo-san?"

"Am I special to you?"

"You… Definitely ... you are special to me" their eyes met and despite all the embarrassment and nerves Tsugumi took a step closer to Sayo "Am i special to you?"

Sayo suddenly remained static, looking at Tsugumi's hand with hers and thinking how soft they were unlike her callused hands.

"You are special, Tsugumi -san, there are so many things about you to admire that I could not finish saying them in one day ... I feel lucky to meet you"

When their gazes were fixed on each other suddenly something felt different, then Tsugumi in an act of bravery raised her gaze to leave a small kiss on the corner of Sayo's lips, it had not been a kiss on the lips, but she was so close to being one that the guitarist was almost afraid she was dreaming.

"Tsugumi -san ..."

"Would be better to go back!" with her hands still held Tsugumi began to walk in front of Sayo with her gaze straight ahead, the tallest one with her mind still in the clouds tried to keep up with the barista, but not before intertwining their fingers, making their grip firmer.

Their hearts could dance like crazy at the moment, but at least they seemed to do it to the same beat.

They continued walking side by side until they arrived the station, where Sayo had to take a different train than Tsugumi to go home. They sat together on one of the benches without saying anything yet but their hands were still together, that's when Sayo decided to take the initiative.

"Tsu-Tsugumi-san"

"Ye-yes!? "

"Thank you for today, I feel very happy and I really ... I have never felt like this in my life, it is different but it is not unpleasant, on the contrary, I ... I am very happy to feel something like this with you" cheeks Sayo's were still red in color but at no time had she doubted her words, when her train arrived she bowed to Tsugumi and placed a quick but tender kiss on her forehead, giving her hand a final squeeze before standing up and walk to the train before the doors closed. Tsugumi, unable to say anything else, just waited for the train to leave to collapse on the bench while hiding her face in her hands, suppressing the small squeak of excitement that had been contained in her throat since her date began.

There was no question, the way things had turned out had only made it clear that Sayo felt the same way she did and her heart was too excited to take it in.

_ "She really feels the same…." _

The call of the station took her out of her thoughts and she realized that her own train had arrived, she ran inside and found a seat to spend the trip while trying to assimilate all the emotions that were going through her, in turn she took out of her pocket your cell phone to send a message.

_ **Lisa- senpai** _

**Tsugumi : LISA-SENPAI**

**I THINK I… KINDA KISS SAYO-SAN**

**Lisa: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH KINDA?**

**Tsugumi : ( ** **／。＼** **)**

**Lisa: I NEED AN EXPLANATION **

** Tsugumi: wah...**

* * *

Sayo kept repeating the scene in her mind, for a moment without hesitation she believed that Tsugumi was going to kiss her but even with the change of direction she had caused thousands of things.

There was no doubt that Tsugumi felt the same way as her, it almost seemed a kind of fantasy but every moment that she remembered that it had been real warmed her cheeks. A vibration of his phone suddenly her out of her trance and the force myself to see who was sending him messages.

** _Sayo's Wingswoman (s)_ **

**Moca: what is taking them so loooong, Moca- chan’s curious~**

**Ran : Leave them alone**

**Himari: what if… theyre kissing…**

**Tomoe: hell no! We told Sayo-san no kisses on the first date, i trust in her**

**Moca: but tsugu is irresistible!** **~**

**Himari: Moca’s right!**

**Ran: Please shut up, let’s wait until Sayo-san is here so she can tell us if things went well with is actually THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS.**

**Moca: but we need details!!!!**

**Sayo: I'm not giving any kind of personal detail about my date with Tsugumi -san.**

**Himari : she called it a date!!**

**Tomoe : Hey Sayo-san! Do we need to fix a broken heart?**

**Sayo: No, indeed I think things went …. Perfectly .**

**Moca: So you really kissed … ** **~**

**Ran : Moca!**

**Sayo: I… wouldn't say it was a full kiss but... close.**

**Himari : THEY ACTUALLY KISSED**

**Moca: I knew it! No one can't deal with Tsugu’s charm!**

**Tomoe : Sayo-san i respect you but I'm gonna have a serious talk with you about respecting Tsugumi’s pure heart.**

**Ran : Me too .**

**Sayo:… .it was her .**

**Himari : TSUGU MY GIRL IS DOING SO WELL!**

**Moca: So proud of my baby girl ...**

Sayo then decided to put her cell phone aside and ignore the following chaotic messages, she could explain later, right now she just wanted to enjoy the warmth that crossed her body and the inevitable smile that she had not been able to erase since she got on the train, ignoring a bit a message from a different chat on your phone.

**Tsugumi : Thanks for being such a special person in my life , Sayo-san! I hope my feelings could reach you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAASDJSHF ilovethemsomuch  
the chisa+aya+hina thing will be probably on a special chapter but not for now, sorry if you really wanted to see them! i wanted to focus more on sytg side of the story (since theyre our protagonists this timeeee)  
Gotta admit there would be just a few more chapters after this pne! but im glad a lot of ppl liked my story, thank you a lot!!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciate it :)  
see ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope the reading has been to your liking, I would appreciate a comment! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Shout me on twitter!  
[hika_tsugu]


End file.
